


SOPs, frei interpretiert von Colonel Jack O`Neill

by firefly1311



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly1311/pseuds/firefly1311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuld ist nur die Air Force!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antares04a](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=antares04a).



1.  
Colonel Jack O`Neill küsste keine Männer.  
Ja, es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er Männer gefickt, gerimmt, geblasen und was nicht noch alles, aber geküsst hatte er keinen. Das war nicht eine Frage der Intimität, da war er ganz schlicht altmodisch. Küsse waren ein Zeichen von tiefer Zuneigung, ja von Liebe. In seiner Generation war ein Kuss das Equivalent zu laut und deutlich „Ich liebe dich!“ zu sagen und damit ging man sparsam und sorgfältig um. Egal ob bei Mann oder Frau und weder seine Ehe noch die manchmal fragwürdigen Aufgaben seiner Black-Ops hatten ihn in diesem Bereich desensibilisiert.  
Und nun verlangte dieser Wicht von Major Davis, dass er gleich die gesamte versammelte Gesellschaft knutschen sollte. Wie das nunmal so Brauch zur Besiegelung eines Handelsabkommens auf P4O 537 war.  
Wie Daniel in endlosen eintönigen Vorbesprechungen erklärt hatte, waren die P4Os – oder Inustis wie sie sich selbst nannten – sehr reservierte, höfliche und kontrollierte Leute, die ihr ganzes Temperament in gemessene Rituale kanalisierten. Allerdings konnte sich Jack nicht daran erinnern, das Daniel irgendetwas von „Küsse als Zeichen der Gleichheit“ gesagt hätte. Sein vehementer Protest bewirkte lediglich einen erneuten Vortrag seines Anthropologen über das genaue Protokoll der „Kuss-Reihenfolge“.  
Na schön, da war also die intergalaktische Handelsbevollmächtigte – oder wie immer ihr Titel sein mochte – eine Dame, deren trockene Sachlichkeit während der Verhandlungen auf eine kurze, schmerzlose Form von Kuss hoffen ließ. Das Ansinnen ihren wesentlich jüngeren Assistenten und den stoischen Chef der Sicherheit, bzw. des Militärs, der für ihren Aufenthalt verantwortlich war, zu küssen kam ihm absurd aber machbar vor. Sogar direkt auf den Mund, wie ihm Daniel so hilfreich spezifizierte und wenn auch nur, um zu sehen, ob die beiden weiterhin die unbeweglichen Minen zur Schau stellen würden, wie in den letzten beiden Tagen. Das hinterhältige Lächeln, das sich in seine Wundwinkel schlich verflog allerdings schnell bei Daniels misstrauischem Blick und seinen nächsten Worten.  
„Und dann küsst du Major Davis als Vertreter des Pentagons und dann…“  
„Wie bitte!?“  
„Du küsst Major…“  
„Den Teufel werd ich tun.“ Der Blick mit dem er den unglücklichen Major von oben bis unten musterte, hatte schon zwei Kopf größere Marines dazu veranlasst, ängstlich die Beine zusammen zu kneifen. Allein: die Wanze war wohl im Pentagon Härteres gewohnt, denn er zuckte nur ergeben mit den Schultern.  
„Das inustrische ‚Ritual der allgemeinen Übereinstimmung’ besagt, dass alle Beteiligten…“  
“Und das amerikanische Ritual der ‚SOPs für Angehörige der Air Force’ besagt, dass ich dafür in den Knast gehe. Also, nein danke, da widersteh ich doch gerne der Versuchung mit dem Wi… Davis...“  
„Nun stell dich nicht so an, ich werde ihn ja auch …“  
„Du willst Davis…“ Er musste unbedingt etwas gegen das unterschwellige Quieken in seiner Stimme tun.  
„Sir. Colonel O`Neill, Sir, wir haben eine Ausnahme Genehmigung…“  
„Ich muss ja schließlich auch dich küssen, Jack. Oder vielmehr du mich…“  
In der folgenden abrupten Stille klang die zögerlich Beteuerung des Majors, dass das Abschlussprotokoll nur eine allgemein gehaltene Formel enthalten würde merkwürdig hohl.  
Jack beobachtete mit einiger Faszination die ausdrucksvolle Mimik seines Freundes: da war so etwas wie eine plötzliche Erleuchtung in den blauen Augen, was die steilen Stirnfalten der Ungeduld wegwischte, sofort gefolgt von einem unsicheren Blinzeln und dem resignierten Blick eines Golden Retriever der vor der Metzgerei warten sollte.  
„Ich… ich bin mir sicher, ich kann es so drehen, als ob Sam den Vertrag formuliert hat, dann müsste sie nur zu der Abschlusszeremonie… zurück sein…“  
Jack war sich sicher, dass das hörbare Knirschen seiner Zähne Daniel dazu veranlasste stockend zu verstummen. Und er war sich ebenso sicher, dass es keiner linguistischen Ausbildung bedurfte, um seine mordlustige Körpersprache zu verstehen. Die gleichzeitige Erkenntnis, welch Glück er hatte, den IOC-Vertreter Woolsey zusammen mit Carter und Teal`c bereits nach Hause geschickt zu haben, trug allerdings dazu bei, seine Laune umgehend zu heben. Und bei seinem Anthropologen war Angriff oft die beste Verteidigung.  
„Und wie lange soll ich dich küssen, Daniel? Gibt es da auch eine Vorschrift?“  
„Wie? Oh ja, natürlich. Mindestens einen inustrischen Blip, das sind… ungefähr fünf Sekunden.“  
Die unverfrorene Gelassenheit mit der Daniel über das Thema redete, reizte Jack. Irgendwie hatte er immer angenommen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit Daniels Lippen mit seinen zu berühren in einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung bestehen würde. Offenbar erwartete Daniel etwas ähnlich Prosaisches von Jacks Kuss. Oder er erwartete überhaupt nichts Konkretes, weil seine magere Phantasie in protokollarischen Details steckte. Und er Jack blindlings vertraute. Hah!  
Major Davis hingegen strahlte die Opferbereitschaft einer vestalischen Jungfrau aus: Was tat man nicht alles für sein Vaterland, oder besser Mutter Erde? Jack nahm sich fest vor, ihn bitter zu enttäuschen.

Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit war die ganze Angelegenheit letztendlich merkwürdig undramatisch:   
Huldvoller und somit staubtrockener Kuss von Madame Chefunterhändlerin;  
Pflichtbewusster und daher leidenschaftsloser Kuss mit Inustrischem General;  
Schüchterner und durch und durch langweiliger Kuss mit Assistenten;  
Spöttische Sabotage eines Kusses, den er irgendwo zwischen die Nase und die Oberlippe von Major Davis platzierte;  
und zu guter Letzt die protokollarische Kleinigkeit Dr. Jackson zu küssen. Und dieser Kuss war weder huldvoll, noch pflichtbewusst, nicht schüchtern und ganz bestimmt kein bisschen spöttisch.  
Friedliche Leere, himmelblaue Zeitlosigkeit und watteweiche Ruhe, unterlegt mit feuerrotem Verlangen waren sein Lohn. Tatsächlich raffte er sich erst dazu auf seine Umgebung wieder mit seiner Geistesgegenwart zu beglücken, als Daniel an der Reihe war, Küsse zu verteilen.  
Daniel küsste den General und bestätigte Jacks Vermutung, dass sein Anthropologe den Überlebensinstinkt eines Lemmings hatte.  
Daniel küsste den Assistenten und Jack wurde es definitiv zu warm in seiner Uniform.  
Daniel küsste Paul Davis und Jack beschloss die Wanze bei Gelegenheit beiseite zu nehmen und ihm einige Ratschläge bezüglich seines weiteren Überlebens zu erteilen. Oder ihn zu kastrieren.

Aber wie auch immer die vage Formulierung in dem offiziellen Protokoll lautete, Colonel Jack O`Neill wusste: er hatte Dr. Daniel Jackson geküsst.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Nun ja, also dieses Mal war es nicht Daniels Fehler gewesen. Irgendein Sensor in der meterdicken Tür hatte vermutlich Junior registriert und dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich vor Teal`c verschloss. Und hatte damit effektiv Sam, Daniel und Jack in der letzten Kammer des Felsentempels festgesetzt.  
Alle drei machten sich sofort beim Schein ihrer Taschenlampen daran, nach einem Ausweg zu suchen.  
Daniel versuchte die verblassten Wandinschriften zu entziffern, Sam konferierte mit Teal`c über Funk und tastete nach einem Öffnungsmechanismus der massiven Steintür, während Jack Decke, Wände und Boden erkundete.  
„Also das beschreibt die Qualen von verlorenen … oder verliebten Seelen … und hier ist eine Art Anleitung wie man einen … einen Liebestrank zusammenstellt. Es könnte aber auch ein Rezept sein für…“  
„Nichts davon, wie man die Tür öffnet?“  
„Ähm, nein, kein ‚Sesam öffne dich’. Versuch`s mal mit ‚Iffta ya simsim’.“  
„Hier ist ein Loch im Boden, aber da passt höchstens mein Arm rein. Vermutlich von einem Tier gegraben. Und hier drüben wird`s interessant, Kinder, das ist ein Gang.“  
Alle drei versammelten sich vor dem schwarzen Loch, das in Hüfthöhe in der Felswand klaffte und das Jack so optimistisch als „Gang“ tituliert hatte.  
„Ziemlich eng, Sir.“  
„Der Stein ist total glatt geschliffen, Jack. Das ist Diorit wie aus der Steinbruchlandschaft im Wadi Umm Hussein östlich des Gebel Fatira…“  
„Carter, ohne Jacke und Weste…“  
„Ja, Sir. Ich denke, dann passe ich gut durch.“  
„Jack, da läuft etwas Wasser heraus.“  
„Schön, das ist nur ein Rinnsal. Carter ist nicht aus Zuckerwatte und wir können jedenfalls nicht verdursten, bis die die Tür auf haben.“  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Als wir den Tempel betreten haben, hat es angefangen zu regnen, nicht? Die Wände hier haben Wasserstandstreifen und das bis unter die Decke. Die Inschriften sind völlig verwaschen. Das hier ist ein Wasserzulauf und der Ablauf im Boden, den du gefunden hast ist wesentlich kleiner, also hat sich hier regelmäßig Wasser gestaut. Jedenfalls, wenn die Tür geschlossen war. Ich denke, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, wenn es mehr oder länger regnet.“  
Jack überlegte nicht lange. „Carter, ich will wissen, wie es da drinnen weitergeht.“  
Sie hatte inzwischen ihre dicke Weste und Jacke abgelegt, die Lampe auf ihrem Stirnband befestigt und Jacks Kletterseil an ihrem Gürtel eingeharkt. Dann beugte sie sich ohne zu zögen mit den Armen voran in den engen Tunnel. Jack fasste nach ihren Fußknöcheln und schob seine Stellvertreterin in die Röhre. Es war wahrscheinlich schwierig für sie an den glatten Wänden Widerstand zu finden um sich weiter voran zu arbeiten und so versuchte er ihren Füßen so weit wie möglich ein Widerlager zu bieten.  
„Nur noch ein kleines Stück, Sir.“  
Als er schließlich ebenfalls ohne Weste und Jacke mit dem Oberkörper in dem Tunnel steckte und in schillernden Ausdrücken seiner Begeisterung für das eiskalte Rinnsal Wasser das vorne in seine Hose lief, Luft machte, verschwanden plötzlich Carters Beine vor ihm.  
„Colonel! Ich bin hier in einer ziemlich großen Höhle und ich sehe Tageslicht. Es dürfte kein Problem sein, nach draußen zu gelangen. Der Tunnel ist nicht steil und nur an einer Stelle am Anfang sehr eng. Wenn ich sie von hier aus ziehe….“  
„Zuerst die Jacken. Ich will mir nicht von Fraiser einen Vortrag über Lungenentzündung anhören.“  
Sie verfrachteten in mehreren Etappen ihre Waffen, Rucksäcke, Westen und Jacken „nach oben“.  
„Gut. Und jetzt du.“ Jack schloss den Karabinerhaken des Seils an Daniels Gürtel. Nach der ersten Erfahrung, die er mit dem Loch gemacht hatte, war er alles andere als zuversichtlich, dass Daniel locker hindurch passen würde. „Mach langsam und pass auf deinen Kopf auf.“  
Daniel rollte mit den Augen. „Warst du schon mal in einem dänischen Megalitgrab?“  
Er zog sein Bandana fest und beugte sich mit den Händen voran in das Loch.  
Jack realisierte mit einem mal die prekäre Position seines Archäologen und widerstand mannhaft der Versuchung. Vorwiegend weil er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er dem perfekt präsentierten Hintern nun einen festen Klaps geben oder ihn doch besser sanft streicheln sollte. Und weil der Junge sich bei beidem vor Schreck wahrscheinlich den Kopf anschlagen würde.  
Fünf Minuten später war klar, dass Daniel feststeckte. Alles Geschiebe und Geziehe brachte ihn keinen Zentimeter weiter. Das Regenwasser begann sich gefährlich vor ihm zu stauen und schließlich zog Jack ihn an seinen langen Beinen zurück in die Tempelkammer.  
„Was machst du denn? Ich komm schon da durch.“ Mit zerrissenem T-Shirt und Zähne klappernd, erinnerte ihn sein Archäologe mehr an eine fauchende, nasse Katze. „Da fehlt höchstens ein Zentimeter. Wenn du mich von oben ziehst…“  
„Nein.“ Das war das Letzte was er tun würde. Seine Erfahrungen hatten ihn auf die grausamste Weise gelehrt, dass er Daniel nicht in der Kammer zurück lassen konnte. So vernünftig der Vorschlag strategisch war, so unmöglich erschien es Jack, das Logische zu tun. Allein der Gedanke richtete die Haare in seinem Nacken auf.  
„Carter! Ich brauch die MREs! Alle! Sofort! Und du ziehst das aus.“ Jack zupfte an dem zerlöcherten Shirt und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die roten Druckstellen darunter.  
„Sir? Sagten sie die MREs?“  
Carter zu verblüffen zählte noch immer zu seinem Lieblingssport und Daniels verwirrtes Blinzeln war auch sehenswert.  
„ALLE MREs!“  
Mit einem befriedigten „Ah, Hühnchen.“ öffnete er schnell das erste Päckchen das durch die Wasserrutsche zurück kam. Er fasste vorsichtig mit vier Fingern seiner rechten Hand hinein und schmierte das abgetragene Fett mit einem Schwung auf die kleinen, harten Brustwarzen seines nichtsahnenden Archäologen.  
„Gleitmittel. Oder hast du was besseres dabei?“ Er hatte es geschafft, Daniel in einen absolut erstarrten Ausdruck von Schock zu versetzen. Sein halb offen stehender Mund und der leicht glasige Blick verführten ihn dazu, weiter vergnügt kleine Kreise auf die glatte Brust zu streichen. Erst als sein Archäologe hörbar schluckte dämmerte es Jack, dass Daniel schon bedeutend länger als die übliche Schrecksekunde vollkommen still vor ihm stand. Und seine Hand immer noch „ganz zufällig“ über eine niedliche Brustwarze glitt.  
Nein, nein, ganz bestimmt hatte er nicht „niedlich“ gedacht. Jack zog blitzschnell die Hand zurück. „Klein“, ja, „klein und steinchenhart“ und ganz bestimmt dumm im Weg, wenn man sich durch eine enge Röhre zwängen musste. Typisch für diesen kleinen Idioten, sogar seine niedli… seine widerspenstigen Brustwarzen taten nicht das, was sie sollten.  
„Hier.“ Jack öffnete eine weitere Essensration und reichte sie Daniel. „Die Hühnchensorte hat das Fett gut getrennt oben drauf.“ Der ungläubige Blick, der ihn aus den blauen Augen traf, ließ ihn grinsen. „Du erinnerst dich an P2X 773 wo wir das Zeug kalt essen mussten? Da hatte ich auch Hühnchen. Schmier das über deine Rippen, ich mach hinten weiter.“  
Ohne das schnelle Blinzeln zu bemerken, das seine letzten Worte bei Daniel auslösten, widmete sich Jack mit der nächste Hand voll Fett den breiten Schultern.  
„O.K., das muss reichen.“ Sein kritischer Blick wanderte über eine schmale Taille und einen wohlgerundeten Hintern die langen Beine hinunter. „Ich denke, du kannst die Hose erst mal anlassen.“  
Daniels inbrünstiges „Gott sei Dank für kleine Gefallen.“ kitzelte seinen Sinn für das Absurde und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, in sachlichem Kommandoton hinzu zu fügen: „Aber nimm das Zeug aus den Taschen. Und das eiskalte Bächlein, das da so praktisch runterläuft wird wohl dafür sorgen, dass sonst auch nichts absteht.“  
„Hast du… hast du das eben tatsächlich gesagt?“  
Jack grinste nur unverschämt und schubste ihn zu dem Tunnel.  
„Rein da, du… du Hühnchen, du.“

Zu Jacks großer Befriedigung ging sein Plan perfekt auf. Wie zu erwarten war, flutschte sein glitschiger Archäologe geradezu durch das Nadelöhr der Röhre. Wieder vollständig angezogen trafen sie nach einer kurzen Kletterpartie mit Teal`c vor dem Eingang des Felsentempel zusammen. Sein frierender Zivilist nuschelte nur einen halbherzigen Protest auf Jacks Entschluss, die Mission zu beenden und so waren sie kurz darauf auf dem Weg zurück zum Stargate. Carter stapfte mit dem Navigationsgerät durch den feinen Nieselregen vor Daniel, der in sein Diktiergerät murmelte. Teal`c folgte ihm auf dem Fuß um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen weder von rechts noch links Unheil drohte und Jack schlenderte hinterher. Er sagte sich, dass seine gute Laune von der Aussicht auf eine heiße Dusche, gefolgt von einem frühen Feierabend herrührte, aber insgeheim wusste er, dass das nur das I-Tüpfelchen war. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er schmunzelnd bereits Passagen ihres Abenteuers für seinem Bericht formulierte, bis Teal`c seine Gedankengänge unterbrach.  
„Daniel Jackson, du gehst besser hinter mir. Ich weiß nicht zu sagen woran es liegen mag, aber du verstärkst meinen Hunger seitdem du vor mir gehst beträchtlich.“  
„Zum Anbeißen, nicht?“ Jack, der schnell aufgeholt hatte und nun neben ihm ging, amüsierte sich köstlich.  
Teal`cs eine Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stückchen höher. „In der Tat.“  
„Keine Sorge, Teal`c, Dannys Arsch mag zwar appetitlich sein, aber das ist das Hühnchen auf das du reagierst.“  
„Das… Hühnchen, O`Neill?“  
Sam lachte und Daniel warf ihm einen schwer deutbaren Blick über die Schulter zu. Nicht ärgerlich, wie zu erwarten war. Keineswegs düster. Eher vergnügt. Ein bisschen misstrauisch. Und definitiv forschend. Jacks Schritt wurde noch schwungvoller.  
„Oh ja, erinnert mich daran, dass ich euch mal die Geschichte von dem Hühnchen-Mann auf Abydos erzähle.“

Und Jack O`Neill träumte von einer glatten Brust die keineswegs einem Hühnchen gehörte.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Ja, es war wieder einmal Daniel Jacksons Schuld.   
Da war diese schöne – in der Tat sehr schöne – Frau, die offenbar den Boden unter seinen Füßen anbetete und die sich ihm ständig bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit in den Weg warf um ihn anzuhimmeln. Und was tat er? Er war nur damit beschäftigt seinen ungeschickten Tropf von Archäologen vor sich selbst zu retten.  
„Dr. Patricia Higgins, Sir, aber nennen sie mich doch bitte Pat.“ war der Auftakt zu dem ersten Scharmützel eines andauernden Krieges gewesen. Die entzückende „Pat“ – ausgestattet mit den besten Empfehlungen der Universität von Tel Aviv und der Sorbonne – sollte das Archäologen Team des SGC verstärken und hatte offenbar nur einen abschätzenden Blick gebraucht, um ihren zukünftigen Abteilungsleiter in die Kategorie „Verlierer“ einzuordnen. Jack ertappte sich in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Lagebesprechung dabei, wie er versuchte, Daniels geistesabwesendes Umsortieren seiner Notizen, das unplanmäßige Herumschieben seiner Ordner und seine täuschend naiven Zwischenfragen – die außer der referierenden Carter alle anderen Anwesenden dachten, aber nicht zu fragen wagten – mit ihren Augen zu sehen. Sie war herausragend gut in ihrem Spezialgebiet und musste sich damit begnügen, allen verschiedenen SG-Einheiten auszuhelfen. „Nur das Beste!“ sei ihr Motto, hatte sie General Hammond verkündet und Jack konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass sie sich bereits als Leiterin der archäologischen Abteilung sah – eine Position, die derzeit von dem unbeholfenen Dr. Jackson besetzt war.

Das zweite Schlachtfeld fand Jack in dem mittleren Sitzplatz eines zivilen Flugs nach LA. An seiner rechten Seite hatte er die liebliche Dr. Higgins, bewaffnet mit einem Buch über die Fischgründe Nord-Minnesotas, über die sie SO gerne seine Meinung hören wollte. Und an seiner linken Seite saß ein sehr, sehr schläfriger Dr. Jackson, der eine doppelte Dosis Promethazine genommen hatte um seiner Reiseübelkeit vorzubeugen. Merkwürdig, dass der „erheiterte“ Blick den die makellose Patricia auf den kleinen Idioten warf, der auf seiner linken Schulter ein Nickerchen machte, sein vages bisschen „Fremdschämen“ sofort im Keim erstickte.  
Auf dem Rückflug von Kalifornien saßen sie in einer Transportmaschine der Luftwaffe, die köstliche Miss Higgins, die vorgab, mit der Anmut einer Prinzessin zu schlafen, an seiner Linken, während Daniel an seiner Rechten seinen Kampf gegen das Geschüttel der Maschine verlor und sich mehr als einmal übergab.

Sie arbeiteten ein paar Stunden zusammen auf einer Ausgrabung und zur Mittagspause war Daniels Brille weg. Er suchte sie rund um das Duschzelt wo er sie auf ein Regal gelegt hatte, ehe er seinen verschwitzten Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl gesteckt hatte, aber sie blieb verschwunden. Sein Ersatzpaar war in der Tasche seiner schweren Jacke, die er bei dem Versorgungszelt gelassen hatte. Die immer hilfreiche Dr. Higgins bot sich an sie zu holen, da sie dort soundso etwas besorgen wollte, aber unglücklicherweise stolperte sie auf dem Rückweg und ließ die Brille fallen, die zerbrach. Es tat der bekümmerten Pat so leid, dass der arme Daniel nun gewiss ins Stargate Center zurück kehren musste und das glorreiche Ende ihrer Arbeit ihren fähigen Händen überlassen musste.  
„Ah, kein Problem.” Jack fischte eine weitere Brille aus einer seiner Taschen und setzte sie routiniert mit einem „Nun lauf schon, Danny.“ auf die Nase seines Archäologen.  
Am gleichen Abend verschwanden Daniels Notizen.

Nach einem sehr anstrengenden 29 Stunden Tag auf P4P-133 wachte Jack mitten in der Nacht in seinem kleinen Quartier im SGC auf. Ganz sicher war jede und jeder seines Teams totmüde und schlief oder kelnoreemte wahrscheinlich in den angrenzenden Zimmern. Und Hammond hatte ihnen nur sechs Stunden Ruhe bewilligt, ehe er Sam und Daniel zurück an der Arbeit brauchte.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang lag er im Dunkeln und überlegte, wieso sein Instinkt nach dem Rechten zu sehen, ihn immer dann überfiel, wenn er es gerade bequem hatte. Dann gab er dem unerklärlichen Drang nach, warf sich seinen Bademantel über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und sah hinaus in den leeren Flur.  
Der überhaupt gar nicht leer war.  
Da wanderte Dr. Jackson den Korridor hinunter in die Richtung seines Büros – offenbar nur bekleidet in die obere Hälfte seines gestreiften Flanell-Pyjamas. Jack hatte einen sehr guten Blick auf hübsche lange Beine und fragte sich, was wohl von vorne zu sehen war. Er sprintete hinter seinem eigenwilligen Freund her, nur um abrupt stehen zu bleiben als er den konzentrierten Blick sah, mit dem Daniel las.  
In einem unsichtbaren Buch.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, führte er den schlafwandelnden Bücherwurm vorsichtig den Weg zurück zu ihren Zimmern. Die Schlafmütze folgte tatsächlich brav seiner Stimme und dem Unsinn, den er leise murmelte. Das Glück verließ sie vor Jacks eigener Zimmertür. Er hörte Stimmen näher kommen und … das unverwechselbare, melodische Lachen von Patricia Higgins und wusste, dass sie die zehn Meter weiter bis zu Daniels Zimmertür nicht mehr schaffen würden.  
„O.K., hier geht`s lang, Daniel. Kann ja nicht zulassen, dass du sie mit deinen besten Accessoires schockst.“ Er hatte seinen Schützling in High Speed in sein eigenes Zimmer gelotst und während er vorsichtig die Tür schloss, hatte Daniel sein Bett gefunden.  
„Nein, nein, Daniel, nicht…“ Tja, keine Chance. Mit einem gebrummten „Ja, so ist`s recht, schlaf.“ stopfte er die Bettdecke fester um seine Nemesis und beobachtete mit wachsendem Amüsement wie sich seine persönliche Plage tiefer in das Bett kuschelte, seine Nase mit einem zufriedenen leisen Seufzen in Jacks Kissen steckte und es besitzergreifend umarmte.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Dr. Jackson – allein und verwundert, aber gut ausgeruht – in Jacks Zimmer auf. Neben dem Bett fand er Unterwäsche, eine frische BDU und seine Schuhe. Er sprintete zu seinem Büro und lieferte die so dingend benötigte Übersetzung in Rekordgeschwindigkeit ab. Später saßen sie für eine Abschlussbesprechung mit General Hammond im Konferenzraum.  
„Nun, Dr. Jackson, wir wissen ja, dass sie ein Genie sind, aber das war … herausragend. Dank Ihnen hatten wir SG 8 vor einer Stunde von diesem verdammten Planeten und es geht allen gut.“  
„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen, Daniel?“ Sam war gleichermaßen stolz und besorgt um ihren Freund.  
Jack konnte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. “Tja, ich denke, das ist es, was eine gute Mütze Schlaf für einen genialen Geist bewirkt, Sir.“ Er versuchte sich Daniels Reaktion vorzustellen, der in einem fremden Bett ohne Hosen aufwachte.  
„Heißt das, Jack, du denkst ich sollte das öfters probieren?“  
Uhuh, ein Daniel, der versuchte zu flirten war … niedlich. „Wann immer du es brauchst, Danny, wann immer du es brauchst.“

Und Jack ahnte, dass sein sorgfältiger Plan, das Genie auf mehr Abstand zu halten mit dieser Einladung endgültig den Bach runter war.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Er hatte sein verlorenes Schäfchen wieder.   
Sie hatten Daniel aus einer Höhle voll mit beeindruckenden Monstern gerettet, seine Fesseln gelöst und ihn mit Wasser, Medikamenten, Toilettenpapier und einem bisschen Privatsphäre versorgt. Jack wusste aus eigener Erfahrung was für Auswirkungen es hatte, wenn man über längere Zeit gefesselt war. Es war eine Sache, so zu tun, als ob man nicht bemerkte wie bedächtig sich Daniel bewegte, wie seine zitternden Hände ein paar mal fast die Flasche und das Essen fallen ließen - und eine ganz andere, an den kommenden Rückweg zu denken. Es war ein Wunder, dass sich Daniels Muskeln nicht schon komplett versteift hatten und Jack hoffte, dass er den Grasshüpfer zuhause hatte, wenn das passierte. Er fühlte geradezu seine Haare ergrauen. Und kaum hatte sich der Anthropologe soweit erholt, dass er anfing klarer zu denken, stellte er zwangsläufig die Frage, deren Antwort Jack gerne noch eine Weile schuldig geblieben wäre. Die Nachricht vom Tode Robert Rothmans, Loeders und SG 11 ließ Daniel zunächst völlig erstarren. Dann krümmte er sich ohne Vorwarnung zusammen und übergab sich auf Jacks Stiefel.  
„Geschied mir recht.“ Jack packte den elenden Armvoll und bemühte sich ihn auf den Füßen zu halten. Offenbar ging es seinem Freund schlechter, als er vermutet hatte. Jack steuerte ihn ein paar Schritte zurück. “So, mach langsam, hoch mit dir… brav. CARTER!“  
Sie erschien an seiner Seite wie eine Djinni und reichte ihm ihre Feldflasche.  
„Hier, Wasser, spül den Mund aus… OK, du musst ein bisschen trinken, nur ein bisschen… gut gemacht. Und nun erzählst du mir, wie du zu dem blaue Symbiotblut hinter deinem rechten Ohr kommst und alles was du über deinen neuen Freund gelernt hast. Schaka, ist sein Name, nicht?“  
Carters Blick sagte eindeutig, dass bei ihrem Vorgesetzten wohl eine Schraube locker war, aber Jack nickte nur zu seinem Rucksack, schlang sich Daniels rechten Arm über die Schulter, seinen Linken um eine schlanke Taille und marschierte los. Er brachte Daniels Körper in Bewegung, beschäftigte seinen Geist, lenkte ihn ab und vertraute darauf, dass Teal`c und Carter sich um den Rest kümmerten.  
“Ch… Chaka. Ob…. Obwohl ich… ich denke, das ist wahrscheinlich nicht…”  
Das funktionierte. Wunderbar. Stolpernd und krächzend mit unsicheren Schritten und trockener Kehle. Alle hundert Schritte hielt Jack an und zwang ihn von dem Wasser zu trinken. Daniel wusste wohl genau, was er da tat und spielte ausnahmsweise mit. Nach einer Stunde ließ Jack ihn alleine gehen, drei Schritte vor sich, wo er beobachten konnte, wie er stur hinter Carter herstapfte. Als er die Füße mehr und mehr nachzog holte Jack ihn ein. Er war ein bisschen beunruhigt, wie brav sich sein sonst „um-jeden-Preis-unabhängiger“ Archäologe von ihm einfangen ließ und an seiner Seite weiter trottete. Er fütterte ihm seinen letzten Schokoladenriegel und registrierte die immer längeren Pausen in dem zunehmend konfusen Monolog seines Linguisten je länger der Tag voran schritt.  
Bevor es dunkel wurde konnten sie es zurück zu ihrem letzten Camp und Major Griff schaffen, aber Jack wollte Daniel auf keinen Fall in der Nähe von Rothmanns Leiche - begraben oder nicht - haben. So bat er Teal`c weiter voraus einen sicheren Platz zu finden und Carter das Lager aufzuschlagen während er langsamer mit Daniel folgte. 

Die beiden hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Übersichtliches Terrain, kein Zelt, aber sie hatten ein kleines Feuer und Jacks Schlafsack wartete zwischen den Bettrollen von Sam und Teal`c auf seinen Schützling. Jack bestand darauf, dass er von der heißen Suppe aß und begann die verknoteten Schnürsenkel seines Freundes zu lösen.  
„Halt still und gib Ruhe. Ich will dich in dem Schlafsack und da das nun mal meiner ist, wirst du höflicherweise die Schuhe ausziehen. Und die Socken. So, ich wette das fühlt sich besser an.“ Wie aufs Stichwort reichte ihm Teal`c einige seiner Seifentücher und Wasser um die schmalen Füße seines Freundes abzureiben. Er verarztete noch die Beule an Daniels Hinterkopf und dann schlief der Unglückswurm auch schon bevor Jack noch den Reißverschluss an dem Schlafsack ganz zu gezogen hatte.

Jack übernahm die erste Wache. Normalerweise hatten sie immer die gleiche Routine mit Daniel als Ersten, gefolgt von Jack, dann Teal`c und schließlich Carter. Alle wussten, dass diese Regelung ihre zivile Nachteule bevorzugte und dass meistens einer von ihnen oder oft alle drei in „seiner Zeit“ noch auf waren, aber das war Jack nur recht. Es war schwierig genug, einen Dr. Jackson zum Schlafen zu bringen, wenn er von irgendwelchen Ruinen oder Texten begeistert war. Teal`c brauchte nur zwei Stunden Kelnoreem pro Tag und Jack hatte nicht die leisesten Skrupel, das für die drei menschlichen Mitglieder des Teams auszunutzen.   
Teal`c verschwand für eine kurze Zeit und kam mit allen frisch gefüllten Feldflaschen zurück. Er setzte sich auf seine Bettrolle und meditierte, während Sam mit einer Hand auf Daniels Schulter einschlief.   
Drei Stunden später tauschte Jack mit Teal`c den Platz. Er hatte sich gerade der Länge nach genüsslich ausgestreckt, als Daniel an seine Seite rollte und seine Nase an Jacks Jacke rieb. Jack seufzte nur. Schließlich gehörte das nach all den Jahren auch zu den Schlafgewohnheiten seiner Bande, genauso wie Teal`cs zufriedenes Lächeln, das im Dunkeln mehr zu ahnen war.  
Kurz vor dem Morgengrauen rollte das Bündel neben ihm weg, öffnete den Schlafsack und setzte sich mit Mühe auf.  
„Was zum Teufel hast du vor?“  
„Muss pinkeln.“  
„Warte, lass mich…“  
Ehe Jack halbwegs in der Senkrechten war, hatte es Daniel geschafft auf einem Fuß zu stehen, als sich sein zweites Bein verdrehte, beide Beine wegknickten und er mit einem leisen Keuchen und einem dumpfen Schlag zurück fiel. Carter war in sekundenschnelle auf – ohne den Teil von Daniel zu beißen, der auf sie gefallen war. Daniel versuchte verzweifelt seine Beine auszustrecken aber seine Wadenkrämpfe wurden nur schlimmer. Die Muskeln an seinem Nacken und Rücken zogen sich zusammen und sein ganzer Körper begann zu krampfen.  
Für einige lange erfolglose Minuten versuchte Jack mit Sams Hilfe Daniels Muskeln zu strecken, aber auch ihre gemeinsame Erfahrung in Jahrzehnte langem Nahkampftraining nutzte nichts – er keuchte nur vor Schmerzen. Es sah für Jack nicht so aus, als ob sich das von alleine besseren würde.  
“Diazepam.”   
Während Sam den Medi-Pack durchsuchte, rollte Jack ihr Opfer auf die Seite und zerrte seine Hose halb herunter. Die Spritze, die Sam in einen steinharten Oberschenkelmuskel injizierte, schmerzte vermutlich höllisch, wirkte aber innerhalb weniger Minuten. Sein Junge begann sich zu entspannen. Stockendes Atmen. Schniefen. Und schließlich ein in die Falten von Sams Schlafsacks gemurmeltes: “B…besser.“  
„Gut, aber bleib liegen. Das Zeug ist verdammt wirksam und dein Muskeltonus geht gegen Null.“ Er erinnerte Jack an einen putzigen Käfer, der auf dem Rücken gelandet war und nun unkoordiniert versuchte sich umzudrehen.  
„Jack, das… das ist keine gute Idee.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich muss immer noch… und das ist dein Schlafsack.“  
„Hhhh!“ Lautes Seufzen und sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht reiben nützte Jack genauso wenig wie sich die Haare zu raufen, aber danach fühlte er sich trotzdem besser.  
„Ok, ok, kein Problem.“ Jack rollte ihn zurück auf den Rücken und schnappte sich die Plastiktüte, die Carter ihm grinsend reichte. Sie verschwand diskret mit einem „Ich seh dann mal nach Teal`c.“  
„Hoch mit dir.“ Das Muskelrelaxans raubte seinem Käfer jede Chance sich zu wehren oder Jack zu helfen, der sich hinter ihn kniete, ihn in eine sitzende Position hoch stemmte und ihn gegen seine Brust lehnte. Zum Glück hing Daniels BDU Hose noch irgendwo an seinen Knien und seine Boxershorts waren kein Hindernis für Jacks Hände. Er verließ sich weitestgehend auf seinen Tastsinn, weil er über Daniels Schulter nicht viel sah.  
Und das machte das Ganze schlimmer.  
Weil die „Mission“ nicht klinisch präzise auszuführen war.  
Weil es länger dauerte.  
Weil es seine Sinne auf das Fühlen reduzierte.  
Und weil seine Finger zuerst versehentlich über samtweiche Hoden strichen ehe sie sich fest um ihr eigentliches Ziel legten.  
Jack nahm Daniels Penis aus den Shorts und steckte ihn mitsamt seiner Rechten in die Tüte. Dann sorgte er mit der linken Hand dafür, dass der Rest der Plastiktüte weiter unten lag, denn das Letzte was ihm jetzt noch fehlte war, dass noch etwas daneben ging. Und er behielt seinen festen Griff um das interessiert zuckende Glied bei, da Daniel keinerlei Anstalten machte, das Problem, ähm, in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Genau betrachtet schien der halbharte Penis in Jacks rechter Hand das einzig Muntere an der schlaffen Masse zu sein, die er mit seinem linken Arm gegen sich hielt.  
„Du kannst … ähm, nun mach schon.“  
Nichts passierte.  
„Daniel?“  
“Jack.”  
“Brauchen wir nun Wassergeplätscher?“  
Der Idiot fing an zu kichern. An Jacks Hals. Das war unfair auf so vielen Ebenen, dass Jack jeden Widerstand aufgab und leise mitlachte. Sollten Carter und Teal`c das interpretieren wie sie wollten.  
Und dann drehte Daniel seinen Kopf noch ein bisschen und vergrub sein Gesicht an Jacks Hals. Und raubte Jack die Luft zum Lachen. Da saß er mitten im Nirgendwo, auf einem gottverdammt gefährlichen Planeten und hielt seinen Archäologen in den Armen und…. Und...  
„So…“ Er musste sich räuspern, weil ein Gefühl, das er nicht definieren wollte, ihm den Hals zuschnürte. „So nett das ja ist, hier mit deinem kleinen Danny in der Hand zu hocken, du bist verdammt schwer und meine Füße schlafen langsam ein.“  
„Mein ‚kleiner Danny’?“ Der Depp in seinen Armen lachte erneut mit einem Anflug von Hysterie.  
„Ok, das reicht, du hast es nicht anders gewollt.“ Jack verlagerte seinen Griff und drückte kurz aber fest zu.  
„Au.“  
„Daniel.“  
“Ja Jack, ich geb mir ja Mühe, aber das ist nicht so einfach. Hast du schon mal versucht zu pi…“  
„Daniel!“  
Schön, er gab sich Mühe. Jack fühlte es mehr als das er es hörte: stockender Atem, lautes Schlucken und dann ganz bewusstes langsames Atmen. Gefolgt von dem unmissverständlichen Geräusch, das die Mission erfolgreich beendete.   
Braver Junge.   
Oder doch nicht, denn Jack hörte ihn undeutlich, aber verständlich: „Findest du es wirklich nett, meinen Penis zu halten?“ murmeln ehe er in seinen Armen einschlief.

Und Jack fürchtete, dass er oft nachts wach liegen würde, um sich diese Frage zu beantworten.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Er hatte sich ums Verrecken keine Situation vorstellen können, die ihn dienstlich zwingen sollte, seinen Zeigefinger in den Hintern eines seiner Männer zu stecken und doch sollte er genau das tun. Dienstlich!  
In den gelegentlich haarsträubenden Tagen seiner Black Ops hatte er einiges erlebt von dem er naiverweise angenommen hatte, dass es nicht zu toppen sei, aber da hatte er auch Daniel Jackson noch nicht gekannt. Seitdem er Dr. Jackson an seiner Seite hatte, waren alle Wetten - was das Absurde betraf - offen und er konnte nur müde über seine damalige Blauäugigkeit lächeln. Und der Bursche lag bestimmt nicht nachts wach um sich so etwas auszudenken, nein, es war eine natürliche Begabung!

Soweit er sehen konnte, war das Labor aus dem Teal`c Sam trug, ein einziges Trümmerfeld. Die Waffe, die direkt über dem Gebäudekomplex aktiviert war, hatte sämtliches Glas in dem gesamten Stadtviertel pulverisiert. Nicht etwa in Splitter, nein, offenbar zerlegte die Strahlung – oder was immer diese Schockwelle transportierte – Glas in seine ursprünglichen Bestandteile. Und die meisten der Versuchsaufbauten in den einheitlich weißen Räumen waren aus Glaskomponenten zusammen gesetzt gewesen. Flüssigkeiten, Gasse und feste Materialien vermischten sich ungehindert zu gefährlichen, teilweise explosiven Mischungen.  
Als der Angriff erfolgte waren Sam und Daniel in einem der obersten Stockwerke und versuchten heraus zu finden, wohin die Bevölkerung von P2C 113 verschwunden war. Nach ihrem ersten kurzen Besuch vor zwei Tagen und der vielversprechenden Führung durch zahlreiche wissenschaftliche Abteilungen, folgten sie nun einer offiziellen Einladung des Führungsrates.   
Wie Daniel wiederholt in ihrer Besprechung zuhause zu bedenken gegeben hatte, befassten sich mehr oder weniger alle Experimente, die sie gesehen hatten offensichtlich mit der Entwicklung von Waffen. Jack hatte ihn geneckt, dass er schon noch Gelegenheit haben würde, die Geisteswissenschaftler des Planeten zu treffen – sobald die Militärs genug angegeben hatten. Wie so oft hatte sein Anthropologe wohl das richtige Gefühl gehabt, dem Frieden zu misstrauen.

Sie hatten niemanden am Stargate angetroffen, das auf dem Dach der Stufenpyramide stand. In der Hoffnung auf Straßenniveau Einwohner zu treffen, hatte er sich mit Teal`c auf den Weg nach unten gemacht. Carter und Daniel sollten sich in den oberen Stockwerken umsehen, die sie bereits kannten – und darauf hoffen, dass die Wissenschaftler sie wiedererkennen würden.  
Die Erschütterung war kaum merklich, aber Jack drehte auf dem Absatz um und schickte Teal`c mit einem Handzeichen voraus. Der Jaffa hetzte das Treppenhaus hinauf während Jack ergebnislos versuchte Carter über Funk zu erreichen. Im vorletzten Stockwerk kam ihm Teal`c mit seiner Last ins Treppenhaus entgegen.  
„O`Neill, sie sind beide fast bewusstlos. Es ist nicht ratsam für dich das Labor zu betreten. Ich hole Daniel Jackson.“ Er legte Jack ohne weiteres eine schlaffe Carter in die Arme und rannte zurück in die weißen Räume. Sam blinzelte langsam und murmelte etwas von biochemischen Experimenten und freigesetzten Bakterien. Zum Glück machte sie Anstrengungen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und klammerte sich nur schwankend an seine Arme.  
Jacks erster Impuls war es, zurück zum Stargate zu gehen, aber in der Minute, die er auf Teal`cs Rückkehr wartete, änderte er seinen Entschluss.  
Von oben waren barsche Stimmen zu hören, das Getrampel von vielen Stiefeln und er wusste, dass sie bis auf weiteres abgeschnitten von Zuhause waren. Verstecken, abwarten und herausfinden, was vor sich ging, schien die beste Strategie zu sein. Er wechselte nur einen kurzen Blick mit Teal`c, der mit Daniel an seiner Seite auftauchte und begann so leise und schnell wie möglich mit Carter die Treppe hinab zu steigen.  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie sich in einem warmen, trockenen Kellerraum verschanzt.

„Im physikochemischen S… Sinn ist Glas eine eingefrorene unterkühlte Flüssigkeit. Gläser ent… entstehen aus dem Schmelzen von Sanden. Durch Einwirkung einer Schockwelle kann ein Kristallgitter seine geregelte Struktur verlieren und sich so in einen amorphen Festkörper umwandeln. Umgekehrt funktioniert das hier… offensichtlich auch.“  
Jack sah, wie viel Kraft es Sam kostete, verständlich zu sprechen. Sie hatte hohes Fieber und versuchte verzweifelt ihm so viel Informationen wie möglich zu geben.  
„Daniel hat eine… eine Art Sonde gesehen, die durch das Stargate kam und über dem nächsten Gebäude Strahlung abgegeben hat.“  
Jack warf unwillkürlich einen Blick in die Ecke, in der Daniel kauerte. Im Gegensatz zu Sam war ihm offenbar zu warm, denn er versuchte gerade sich auszuziehen.  
„Hat alles aufgelöst. W…weiß nicht, was wir erwischt haben. Fühlt sich an wie… wie Super-Grippe.“  
„Keine Sorge, Carter. Wir haben Daniels Rucksack und ich bin sicher, er hat genug Medikamente für drei dabei. Die werden uns erst mal reichen und das SGC wird sich in zwanzig Minuten melden. Dann sehn wir weiter.“ Er zog seine Jacke aus und deckte sie damit zu. Es nutzte nichts gegen den Schüttelfrost, der ihre Zähne klappern ließ, aber sie nickte dankbar.  
Der Inhalt ihrer Feldflaschen hatte sich als unbrauchbar erwiesen, da sich die innere Glasbeschichtung aufgelöst hatte. Teal`c war deshalb sofort noch einmal aus ihrem Versteck in die angrenzenden Räume geschlichen, um mit einer Plastiktonne voll Wasser zurück zukehren. Er hatte die massiven Kisten durchforscht, die entlang den Wänden gelagert waren und sie in die Mitte des Raumes gewuchtet. Aufeinander gestapelt ergaben sie einen vorzüglichen Sichtschutz sollte jemand den Raum betreten. Nun schleppte Teal`c große Säcke mit getrockneten Bohnen in die beiden hinteren Ecken des Raumes und bereitete damit je ein Lager für ihre beiden Kranken.  
Jack machte sich daran eine Inventur zu erstellen. Anstatt wie gewohnt mit Waffen, Munition, und Lebensmittel zu beginnen, galt seine Priorität den Medikamenten. Normalerweise hatte jeder von ihnen hatte ein Medi-Pack, das die wichtigsten Notfälle abdeckte in einer der Westentaschen dabei, aber nach ihrem ersten Besuch hatten sie keine Notwendigkeit gesehen, abermals die „Überleben-in-der-Wildnis-Ausrüstung“ mitzuschleppen. Er war nur froh, dass sie ihre übliche Bewaffnung dabei hatten.  
Er hatte gerade den Rucksack seines Archäologen ausgeräumt – und man konnte getrost darauf bauen, dass Daniel immer seine Utensilien mitschleppte, egal wie unpassend der Anlass schien – als sich sein Funkgerät einschaltete. Sie hatten ihre vereinbarte Rückmeldung verpasst und das SGC hatte P2C 113 angewählt.  
Er konferierte kurz mit General Hammond und verlangte Dr. Fraiser zu sprechen.  
„Wir bleiben die nächsten 24 Stunden auf jeden Fall hier. Keine Ahnung was Daniel und Carter eingefangen haben, aber sie haben beide Fieber, Schüttelfrost und Atembeschwerden. Carter sagt, es fühlt sich wie Grippe an, nur dass die Symptome sehr schnell, sehr heftig aufgetreten sind. Daniel hat sich schon ein paar mal übergeben und im Moment redet er Russisch. Seine Flasche mit Antihistamin Sirup und die Glasampullen mit Antibiotika, Virostatika und Schmerzmittel sind hinüber, aber der Rest scheint in Ordnung.“  
„Nach meiner Liste hat er noch Pillen?“  
„Ja, diverse.“  
„Von den blau Gekennzeichneten alle vier Stunden eine und von den Grünen eine im Abstand von zwölf Stunden. Das sollte schon nützen.“  
„Danke, dass du mir die Namen ersparst Janet, aber so einfach wird das nicht. Carter hat Schluckbeschwerden und Daniel behält nicht mal das Wasser drin, das ihm Teal`c so geduldig versucht einzuflößen.“  
„Kein Problem, er sollte die gleichen Wirkstoffe auch als Suppositorien dabei haben. Gleiche Farbmarkierung, gleiche Dosis, gleiche Zeitabstände.“  
Die Stille am anderen Ende versetzte die Ärztin in Panik.  
„Colonel O`Neill? Bitte bestätigen. Steht die Verbindung noch, Sergant Harriman?”  
„Janet, du gehst besser wo hin, wo uns nicht das halbe Stargate Center zuhört.“  
„Das ist bloß Walter in der Leitung und der wird diskret sein, sonst…“  
„Wieso zum Teufel hat er das Zeug nicht wie jeder vernünftige Mensch als Pillen dabei?“  
„Hat er ja. Und was sagtest du, tut er gerade?“  
Jack sparte sich eine Antwort und seufzte nur.  
„Ist die Anweisung angekommen, Colonel?“  
„Schon, ich weiß bloß nicht ob die beiden das noch auf die Reihe kriegen.“  
„Ist mir egal, wie du das anstellst, aber …“  
„Du… du erwartest von mir das ich… ähm…“  
„Gott, Jack, stell dich nicht so an. Glaub mir, ich habe hier auf der Station jede Menge Freiwillige, die glücklich wären zu helfen, aber… Wichtig ist, dass du bei der Darreichungsform bleibst. Entweder Pillen oder Suppositorien. Nicht mischen, verstanden?“  
„Verstanden. Und du kannst Gift drauf nehmen, dass ich Carter die Pillen in den Hals stopfe.“  
Jack wusste, dass er ihr damit zu verstehen gab, dass er kapituliert hatte. Sie konnte darauf vertrauen, dass er alles tun würde, was nötig war.  
Allerdings ertappte er sich - nachdem Carter brav die beiden ersten Pillen geschluckt hatte – wie er auf dem Weg zu seinem Archäologen leise ein altes Golden-Earring Lied vor sich hin summte. Oh ja, „You`re my everyday`s torture” passte perfekt zu dem Quälgeist, der die Pille, die Jack ihm versuchshalber in den Mund steckte bis ans andere Ende des Raumes spuckte.

32 Stunden später lieferte er seine Stellvertreterin und seinen Zivilisten bei Dr. Janet Fraiser ab. Eine Heerschar von Schwestern stürzte sich mit der gewohnten Energie auf die beiden hilflosen Opfer, während Teal`c gekonnt das Weite suchte und sich die Chefärztin dem müden Krieger widmete. Am anderen Ende des Raumes hatten sie soviel Privatsphäre wie man in ihrer lebhaften Krankenstation haben konnte.  
„Solltest du dich nicht lieber um die zwei kümmern? Mir fehlt nichts.“  
„Na, das Veilchen da würde ich mir schon noch gerne ansehen.“  
Er hatte nicht vor in seinem Bericht zu erwähnen, dass Carter ihm im Delirium einen netten rechten Haken verpasst hatte, ehe sie die zweite Dosis Pillen schluckte. Und seine Stellvertreterin würde sich hoffentlich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, dass sie ihn eiskalt erwischt hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie ihn dieses Mal nicht gebissen.  
„Keine Sorge, Colonel, es geht den beiden ja offensichtlich schon viel besser und meine Truppe hat sie bald wieder fit.“ Sie leuchtete mit der verhassten Lampe in seine Augen.  
„Stimmt, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass wir sie zurück tragen müssten. Dann wären auch noch meine Bandscheiben hin.“  
„Nun, die Medikamente waren wohl genau die richtige Mischung. Tut mir leid, dass du gezwungen warst so … ähm, intim Hand anzulegen.“ Sie grinste spitzbübisch und maß seine Temperatur.  
„Ja Janet, das glaub ich dir aufs Wort.“ Es schadete nichts, den gepeinigten Vorgesetzten heraus zu kehren, der zähneknirschend seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte.  
„Meine Schwestern hätten sich um den Job geschlagen. Ich wette, du hast drei Runden gebraucht, bis du ihn gebändigt hast. Wir haben ihn hier schon erlebt und wissen wie schmutzig der brave Dr. Jackson kämpfen kann, wenn er nicht alle beisammen hat.“  
Jacks unschuldige Mine beunruhigte sie mehr, als all sein Gejammer.   
„Du hast ihn doch nicht bewusstlos geschlagen? Sag bloß, er hat dir das Veilchen verpasst?“ Sie lachte laut über seine leidende Miene.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie fern sie mit ihrer Einschätzung von der Realität war und er würde den Teufel tun, das richtig zu stellen. Er hatte sein Bestes versucht, einem fieberphantasierenden Daniel zu erklären, weshalb er an seine Hosen wollte. Ja, er hatte mit fast allem gerechnet, mit heftiger Gegenwehr, mit schamvollem Einigeln, ja sogar mit einem unbeholfenen Fluchtversucht. Und hatte vergessen, dass er es mit Daniel zu tun hatte. Daniel, der ihn immer noch ohne jede Mühe spielerisch vollkommen aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Daniel, der Jacks Hände an seinen Hosenknöpfen fasziniert betrachtete, langsam blinzelte, sich mit einer kleinen, rosa Zungenspitze lasziv über die Lippen strich und einladend die langen Beine spreizte; Der sich bereitwillig auf die Seite drehte und in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen und heiserer Stimme unverständliche Worte murmelte, die Jack den Atem nahmen; Daniel, dessen samtweiche Haut seine Hände zittern ließen und der unglücklich wimmerte, als Jack seinen Finger aus seinem Hintern zog; der sein ganzes Geschick forderte um ihn ruhig zu halten und zu trösten und der zum Glück fest schlief als es Zeit wurde die Prozedur zu wiederholen.   
„140. Das ist aber hoch.“  
Es war wohl keine so gute Idee an Dannys Arsch zu denken, während Janet seinen Puls nahm.  
„Schwester! Wir brauchen Hämatologie und Biochemie, die CPK-Werte und Immunklobuline.“

Nun, was immer die Ärztin zu finden hoffte, Jack hatte akzeptiert, dass es gegen die „Krankheit“, die er sich von Dr. Jackson eingefangen hatte, keine Heilung mehr gab.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Jack fand einen kleinen Zettel der wohl aus einem von Daniels Tagebüchern geflattert war. Daniel hatte den Text auf deutsch geschrieben und da er nicht wusste, ob es etwas Wichtiges war fand er online eine Übersetzung.

Kreuz der strasse..  
Wir sind am end.  
Abend sank schon..  
Dies ist das end.  
Kurzes wallen  
Wen macht es müd?  
Mir zu lang schon..  
Der schmerz macht müd.  
Hände lockten:  
Was nahmst du nicht?  
Seufzer stockten:  
Vernahmst du nicht?  
Meine strasse  
Du ziehst sie nicht.  
Tränen fallen  
Du siehst sie nicht.

Stefan George

Jack konnte nur hoffen.


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
“Jack, kann ich dich etwas fragen?“  
Das Hockey Spiel war beendet und keiner der beiden hatte sich vom Sofa gerührt. Jack saß immer noch in die rechte Ecke gelehnt und sein linker Arm lag immer noch hinter seinem Freund auf der Lehne. Die Frage, warum sich der Abend so verdammt viel perfekter mit dem dösenden Daniel an seiner Seite anfühlte, hatte nur kurz zuvor Jacks Gedanken durchstreift und er kehrte nur zögerlich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Eine Gegenwart in der ihm seine Fingerspitzen an Daniels Genick mitteilten, dass sein Sofagenosse einen rasenden Puls hatte und er nur mehr vorgab schläfrig zu sein. Nun gut, was immer Daniel vorhatte, zwei konnten das Spiel spielen.  
„Hmhm.“  
„Also Jack, du hast mich geküsst, meine Brustwarzen massiert, mich halbnackt in dein Bett verfrachtet, meinen Penis gehalten und einen Finger in meinen Hintern gesteckt. Denkst du, du könntest irgendetwas davon nochmal machen, auch wenn es dir die Air Force nicht befiehlt?“  
Sicher konnte man sich auf Daniel verlassen ihm in die Parade zu fahren. Gerade hatte er angefangen sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass die mit am besten gehüteten Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsamen Zeiten für immer einseitig seine eigenen bleiben würden. Es war typisch Daniel - der präzise Archäologe - sie in der ausgegrabenen Reihenfolge auf zu zählen; Typisch geschickter Linguist seine verwegensten Wünsche in eine beiläufige Frage zu formulieren, die Jack jede Chance gab „Nein“ zu sagen; Ganz vorsichtiger Anthropologe, der ihm den bequemen Ausweg mitlieferte zu behaupten, dass nur die Air Force Schuld war.  
Doch Jack hatte genug davon. Dafür hatte das Jahr ohne Daniel gesorgt.  
Es reichte.  
Schön, dann wollte er doch mal sehen, wozu die Air Force noch zu gebrauchen war.  
Sein Schweigen hatte so lange gedauert, dass Daniel wohl gerade mit einem resignierten leisen Seufzen die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort aufgab, als Jack zum Angriff überging.   
SOP Nummer 1. Offensiv-Operation: Den Gegner in eine ungünstige Lage bringen, indem ihm Gelände oder strategische Punkte abgenommen und seine Verteidigungsfähigkeiten beschnitten werden. Ganz beiläufig rutschte sein Arm von der Rückenlehne und lag danach ziemlich besitzergreifend um Daniels Schultern. Ein kleiner Ruck nach vorne mit einer eleganten viertel Drehung und er hatte den Grasshüpfer zwischen sich und der Sofalehne in seinen Armen. Besser man fixierte ihn ehe er auf dumme Gedanken kam, davon sprang und man keine Gelegenheit hatte ganz auszureden.  
„Also wenn du mir damit sagen willst, dass all diese Eskapaden Teile deines ausgeklügelten Plans waren mich zu verführen…“  
Heftiges Nicken des dunkelblonden Kopfs an seiner Schulter und Jack hatte alle Mühe eine ernste Miene beizubehalten. Nun gut, damit war die strategische Lage klar beurteilt und er konnte seine Taktik weiter verfolgen.  
„Dann … ja, dann hat dein Feldzug wohl funktioniert. Und ich muss nicht zugeben, dass es nur meine geniale Art war, dir den Hof zu machen.“  
„Den Hof m…“  
Und munter weiter zu SOP 2. Defensiv-Operation: durch geschickten und sparsamen Einsatz der eigenen Kräfte gegnerische Offensiv-Operationen behindern, vereiteln und die Einleitung eigener Offensiv-Operationen vorbereiten.  
Mit vorsichtigem Griff nahm er die Brille von Daniels Nase und legte sie mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit hinter sich auf den Couchtisch. Er kam Daniels tapferem Versuch ihn zu küssen zuvor und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn… seine Schläfe… unter sein Ohr… während sich wie zufällig eines seiner langen Beine über die seines Opfers schob. Und seine Rechte kam auch wirklich ganz versehentlich auf dem dünnen T-Shirt über einer dieser kleinen, harten Brustwarzen zu liegen, die monatelang durch seine Träume gegeistert waren. Und dieser Mund erst. Nein, den sollte er vorerst auf jeden Fall vermeiden, viel zu gefährliches Terrain für seinen eigenen Geisteszustand. Seine konzentrierte Attacke galt zuerst der gegnerischen Destabilisierung und nicht seiner eigenen.   
Kurz darauf hielt er zufrieden inne, um sein Werk zu betrachten.   
Den Kopf im verschwitzen Nacken um seinen Hals Jacks Lippen anzubieten, das T-Shirt unter die Achseln geknüllt mit zwei niedl… harten Brustwarzen, die um die Aufmerksamkeit von seiner Rechten konkurrierten und eine sehr prominente Erektion unter Jacks Oberschenkel – sein derangierter Space Monkey war der Stoff aus dem die Träume sind.   
Sehr feuchte, schwer atmende Träume.  
Gut, Gewinn der Initiative, Colonel.   
„Bastard.“  
Mehr brachte sein keuchender Linguist nicht über die Lippen. Dafür war seine nonverbale Ansage mehr als deutlich: ein bisschen kreative Beinarbeit gepaart mit einem überraschend festen Griff an Jacks Hintern und Hüfte und Jack fand sich der Länge nach auf Dr. Jackson. Der sofort das Überraschungsmoment nutzte, seine bevorzugte Waffe einsetzte und Jack küsste.  
Ungestüme Leidenschaft wich verlockender Sanftheit sobald sich das Biest sicher war, dass Jack keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Ein kleines, leises Stimmchen, ganz weit hinten in Jacks Bewusstsein zollte der überlegenen Taktik Respekt, aber es verhallte mitsamt jedweden anderen vernünftigen Gedanken, die er vergeblich fest zu halten suchte. Vergessen waren sämtliche strategischen Lektionen, unbedeutend alle hart erarbeiteten Erfahrungen und ausgelöscht der kleineste Funke Kampfeswille im Angesicht der schonungslosen Zärtlichkeit mit der ihn der kleine Idiot besiegte.

„Du… Irrer.“  
„Selber Irrer.“  
Sie lagen erstaunlicherweise immer noch auf dem Sofa, immer noch mehr oder weniger angezogen. Ansonsten war nichts mehr wie es gewesen war.  
Sie hatten gerade unglaublich schlechten Sex gehabt und Jack hatte sich noch nie im Leben besser gefühlt. Er hatte sich den Ellbogen angeschlagen, sein linkes Knie aufgeschürft und mit einem Zeh die Leselampe erlegt. Er war verschwitzt, verklebt und glücklich wie ein Eber in der Suhle. Daniel hatte ein Büschel Haare gelassen, eine Bisswunde am Arm und seine Hose taugte nur noch als Putzlappen. Es war vollkommen hemmungslos, unkoordiniert und peinlich schnell vorbei gewesen. Und sie hatten nicht viel mehr gemacht als ein bisschen rumzufummeln und zu küssen.   
Jack O`Neill, der immer stolz darauf gewesen war, ein umsichtiger, einfühlsamer Liebhaber zu sein, schauderte bei dem Gedanken zu welch weiteren ungezügelten Taten er mit Daniel Jackson fähig war. Das Einzige, dass ihn davon abhielt beschämt das Weite zu suchen war die Tatsache, dass er halb unter dem sehr soliden Dr. Jackson begraben lag.   
Und dass es sein Sofa war.  
Und weil der Depp auf ihm kicherte.  
Und Jack schwor sich gemeinsam mit Daniel sämtliche Strategien und Taktiken, die es in der Kunst der Liebe gab solange zu probieren, bis er sie perfekt beherrschte (da er nicht der Schnellste war und Daniels Repertoire wahrscheinlich viele Welten und Zeiten umspannte, plante er den Rest seines Lebens).

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Für antares04a, Weihnachten 2013  
> Die Zahl vor dem Kapitel steht auch für die Season.  
> Aus künstlerischer Freiheit treten Major Davis und Mr. Woolsey bereits in der ersten Season auf.  
> Dank an meine Beta Lelimi.  
> SOPs ist die Abkürzung für "Standard Operating Procedures".


End file.
